Fairytale
by livxuponxhope
Summary: Franziska experienced a challenging child that led her to believe that fairytales don't come true. But after meeting Phoenix, she realizes that maybe happily ever afters really do exist.


_**Once upon a time~**_

If I were to say that I believed in happy endings when I was a child, I'd be lying. As a young girl, I never experienced love. All I ever experienced was approval and disappointment. You see, my mother died when I was only three years of age and that left me to grow up with my father. In my father's eyes, I was a mistake. I was supposed to be his heir, his son. But I ended up being a female which left him with two daughters and no one to continue the family name. Therefore, my father saw it fit that I become a prodigy, someone who could bring honor to our name and continue his legacy.

When I was five, my father took in a boy by the name of Miles Edgeworth and began to train him to become a prosecuting attorney. He cared for Miles and treated kindly, just as he would a son. I grew angry with Miles and refused to accept him into our family. I constantly teased him and I would call him "Little brother" just to show that _I_ was the one who _belonged_ in the family, not _him_. When Miles turned eighteen, he left to America where he earned a perfect record as a prosecuting attorney.

My sister was an angel in my father's eyes. As the oldest, she got to be herself and be truly female. She was allowed to date boys and go to parties and never have to worry about disappointing father. The closest thing I ever got to a date was being tutored by a professor at a law school so I could be molded into the perfect prosecuting attorney, and that tutor was sixty-seven years old. As I said, all I knew was approval and disappointment. Whenever I did anything, my father would either approve of my actions and say, "Very well," or he would be disappointed and say, "Disgraceful."

Due to his lack of affection, I slowly turned into a cold and isolated young woman who desired nothing but victory. I wanted to beat my sister and receive the affection that I deserved. I wanted freedom and the chance to do as _I_ pleased. My father denied me my chance at victory when he gave his blessing to my sister's boyfriend when he asked if he could marry her. All hope lied with my sister. If she refused his proposal, I could still earn my freedom. Much to my dismay, she accepted. All my hopes and dreams, all my chances of freedom, were gone. All of it was gone thanks to five small words, "Yes. I will marry you."

After the wedding, my father began to grow more and more desperate for me to turn into the perfect prosecutor. He made sure I was enrolled in a proper college and within a year, I had graduated. But that wasn't enough for him. At the fragile age of seventeen I didn't know what else I could do to please his need for a prodigy or for a "son". My father then told me that he wanted me to start taking on trials and he wanted me to be victorious in the courtroom. I jumped at the chance to prove myself in the courtroom. But just as I feared, my perfect record was not enough to satisfy him for Miles had maintained a perfect record for as long as he had been a prosecutor. It angered me that my "younger brother" still held my father's attention when he was no longer in our family.

When I was still seventeen, my father was defeated by some rookie defense attorney and then he was found guilty for the murder of Miles' father. He was sentenced to death and was therefore killed. I was furious. I felt no love for my father, and in truth I was almost glad he was gone. But how could I win his affection and approval now that he was dead? But I was also furious with my father. He was careless and let himself get caught. And now he has left me with the burden of bringing honor to our now disgraced family name. I realized then that I truly loathed my father, but I would accept the burden and show that I could be a daughter that he could have been proud of. And in order to show that I could be the best, I needed to defeat the man who brought my father to his death. I had to defeat Phoenix Wright.

When I turned eighteen, I left to America to participate in a case. When I arrived in the courtroom, the trial was just about ready to begin. The judge asked for my name and I nodded. I gave a faint bow and said, "My name is Franziska. Franziska Von Karma." Once I had said my name, I saw my opponent's eyes widen. With a smirk I added, "My father was the great prosecutor Manfred Von Karma." My opponent's eyes grew wider. After my opening statement, the first witness, a detective by the name of Dick Gumshoe, walked up to the witness stand. Before he gave his testimony, I stared directly into my opponent's onyx eyes and stated, "I look forward to crushing you…Phoenix Wright."

At the end of the trial, I was in rage. I had lost the case to that man. Phoenix Wright. I had never loathed anyone as much as I loathed Phoenix. He was a foolish fool who had a foolish amount of luck on his side. But I made sure to whip him several times, and I mean that literal. I hurried to my hotel room to collect myself. I could hear it. From the depths of hell, my father was laughing at me. Laughing and screaming. Laughing because he knew I'd lose and screaming because he was angry with me. I decided to forget my need to avenge my father. This was personal now. I was going to defeat the defense attorney for personal vengeance.

My chance came and I knew that I'd get my desired verdict. But once again, Phoenix defeated me. I was enraged and decided to take my anger out on Gumshoe. I hated that defense attorney! I hated him! I was going to make him pay. But then I grew confused. I despised him with all of my being and yet, he was always kind to me. He'd smile at me and talk calmly to me and he always appeared happy when he saw me. True he was afraid of me, but none the less, he appeared happy.

I was growing irritated with him. I hated him and yet whenever I saw him smiling at me with that foolish grin and that foolish display of kindness, I found myself unable to hate him. So I had to act. I had to _pretend_ to hate my _enemy_. It was a sickening thought. "I should not be so weak," I used to think. But was I really weak? I could never tell.

Not being able to hate Phoenix caused confusion to grow within me. Did I really hate him? Was I just pretending to hate him? Did I really want to hate him? Yes I hated him! I had to! He caused this dreadful confusion and my father's death! And he tainted my record! I had to hate him! But could I?

At one point, I ran into Miles Edgeworth again and after he spoke to me, I realized that I did not hate Mr. Wright. On the contrary, I was in love with the fool. At the moment, the person I hated most in the world was me. I was weak for I had fallen in love with my enemy and the one person I wanted dead. I was furious. I had to beat him to prove my strength! I had to! But I never did defeat him and I found myself flying out to the states just so I could help him. Just so I could _help_ my _enemy_, who just happened to be the foolish fool I was in love with.

After I had helped Phoenix, he told me that he thought my angry expression was cute. I pretended to be angry, but on the inside, I was doing flips of joy. After we parted ways for what could have very well been the final time, I found myself missing the fool's company. I was missing his smiles, his laughter, his eyes, and strangely enough, his foolish personality. I realized then on that plane ride home that I was madly in love with the fool and that no matter what I told myself, I couldn't deny the fact that I wanted Phoenix's love.

So the moment I arrived back to Germany, I bought tickets to the United States and flew back to my love. Many hours later, I was standing in front of his apartment door. For the first time in my life, I was scared. What if he turned me away? What if he refused to talk with me? What if he despised me? What would I do? Eventually, I dragged my hand to the door and knocked.

My heart was beating a mile a minute as he opened the door and looked at me with a surprised expression on his foolishly gorgeous face. He titled his head slightly as he stared into my turquoise eyes. "Miss Von Karma? What a surprise to see you," he said casually to which I nodded. "What brings you here?" There it was: the question I was dreading and had no good answer to. My breath hitched in my throat and my mouth became dry as I tried to think up an answer besides, "I came because I love you!"

I chose my words carefully, "I decided to let bygones be bygones and visit you, you foolish fool." He raised an eyebrow at my sentence and then stepped aside. "Well then, come in." My eyes widened slightly but he didn't notice. I was relieved when he grabbed my bags and said, "Well don't just stand there. Come on in." I allowed a small smile to reveal itself as I followed him inside and shut the front door at his request.

He led me down a narrow hallway and motioned for me to follow him into his spare room. I followed a looked around the tiny bedroom. He gently put my bags down and let out a faint sigh. He quickly ran a hand through his spiky hair before turning around to face me.

"This can be your room. I hope it's big enough. If it's not, you can have my room and I'll sleep in here. Um…What else," he paused as a pensive look appeared on his face for a brief moment before he continued, "Uh…There's a bathroom across the hall. It's the only bathroom, so I'll have to ask you not to leave your feminine products in there. The kitchen's connected to the living room and the dining room and that's about it. If you need anything at night, my room is the next room to the left. And that's about it. Make yourself at home."

I was in shock at how this day was turning out. I simply went to visit and he was treating me like I was moving in or something. I nodded and said, "Thanks for letting me stay here…Phoenix." He looked shocked at the fact that I had addressed him by his first name, but none the less, he smiled at me and say, "Don't mention it. You're my friend and I'm always glad to help out a friend…Franziska." I blushed at the use of my first name, but I felt angered by the use of the word friend.

Four months passed and I was still staying at Phoenix's apartment. I had actually planned to leave ages ago, but Phoenix had said that he enjoyed my company and that I was welcomed to stay as long as I desired. And so I stayed. And now Phoenix and I had grown into close friends. He talked to me with more kindness than he would use with others and he would always smile when he was with me. I began to think that maybe he was starting to fall in love with me.

What was weird was we were both starting to depend on each other. If Phoenix or I got into trouble, we wouldn't be able to settle down until we were both in the same room. If one of us heard that something bad happened to the other, neither of us could rest until the other was okay. In our four months together, we had also grown to depend on each other in daily life. In the morning, I relied on Phoenix to make coffee and Phoenix relied on me to make breakfast whilst he worked on setting the table and making coffee. In the afternoon, Phoenix would rely on me to call him and ask how his day was going and I relied on him to ask how mine was going. At night I relied on Phoenix to clean up the apartment a little whilst he relied on me to cook dinner. On the days that these events didn't take place, our lives were hell.

Eight more months passed and I realized that I had lived with Phoenix for a whole year. After one year, Phoenix requested that I just live with him and he gave me permission to put my feminine products in the bathroom. We addressed each other by nicknames by this point and we had celebrated every holiday together. I was in total bliss. I was living with my love and he didn't want me to leave. I was overjoyed.

When Valentine's Day came, I decided to tell Phoenix that I loved him. I was going to admit my feelings for the man. Phoenix had bought roses for Valentine's Day and had planned a sweet dinner for the two of us. He surprised me by cooking dinner. When we had sat down, Phoenix began to tell me about his day. I nodded at the appropriate times but I never said a word. Phoenix noticed this and asked with a look of worry on his face, "Hey Fran. Are you alright? You're being really quiet."

I nodded and took a deep breath. I slowly dragged my gaze up to intertwine with his. "Nick…" I said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"I…I need to tell you something that I wanted to tell you a year ago." I paused and waited for Phoenix to signal for me to continue. He nodded and I sighed slightly.

"Nick…Phoenix…I-I," I couldn't say it! I was too nervous. My words were turning into mush in my brain and my speech was becoming mumbled. With a deep breath and a silent prayer, I blurted out, "I love you!" I watched as his eyes widened in shock and several other emotions that I couldn't read. My heart sank and I felt like a fool for ever thinking that he loved me. I swiftly rose from my chair and apologized. As I began to head toward my room, I felt his hand grab mine.

I spun around to face him and with a hurt expression asked, "What do you want?"

"I want to respond to your statement," he said calmly as he moved his hands to my shoulders and held me in place.

"You don't have to. I know your response."

"You know what I'm going to say?"

"Yes you foolish fool! I know!"

"Clearly you don't know because you got up and ran off."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I know that you didn't know that I was going to say, 'I love you too.' Cause if you did know that, you wouldn't have left the table," he stated with a wide grin planted on his lips. My eyes grew wide as the words sank in. '_I love you too._' Tears of joy began to form in the corners of my eyes as I threw my arms around his neck and pressed our lips together.

Phoenix was a little surprised by my actions but he didn't seem to have any objections as he wrapped his arms around my waist and licked my lips. I gasped and he quickly used that opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance and once again I lost to the defense attorney. We broke apart for air and Phoenix smiled at me.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"I'm smiling because now I know that I can ask this question."

"And what question would that be?"

"Franziska Von Karma?"

"Yes?"

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" More tears flooded from my eyes as I kissed him again. This time when we broke apart, he was chuckling.

"What are you laughing about?"

"I suppose that's a 'yes' then?"

"Yes that's a 'yes' you foolish fool!"

A year later, we were married and for once in my life, I felt loved. I felt admired and adored. I felt blessed and I was happy to be alive. I had married my old enemy, forgiven my "younger brother", and I had asked my sister for advice. All things I thought I'd never do. It was sort of funny, as a child I hated stories that had happy endings because I figured that nobody ever really lives happily ever after. Yet here I was, twenty-three and married to the man of my dreams. I had gotten my happy ending because they do exist. They aren't just in fairytales.

_**And they all lived happily ever after**_

_**The End**_


End file.
